Double Date
by PeekabooFang
Summary: Struggling in her relationship with Spock, Uhura attempts to liven things up with a double date between Captain Kirk and her socially awkward friend Nurse Chapel. Spock/Chapel and Kirk/Uhura. COMPLETE and TOTAL FLUFF, YO. Rated T for language.


**Hello, all! This is my first attempt at a complete story, so be patient if it reads sorta clunky. Anyways, I loves me some TOS, and I wanted to create a story where my all-time favorite couple—Spock and Christine—could get a change in the nu!verse. I've read a great deal of Chapel stories that has her as an almost too-perfect being, and while I love her character to death, I really didn't think that fit her. In fact, I've always been kind of drawn to her because of her imperfections. So, in this story I went extreme in the other direction: she's a GIANT nerd. Don't worry, Uhura fans: she won't be short-changed. Anyways, sorry if it's an overdose of sap! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Double Date

Nyota Uhura had to face facts: Spock and her were growing apart, and something needed to be done. Fast.

The troubles began after Nero, of course. Instead of what everyone predicted would eventually happen—Spock's unemotional rigidity conflicting with her "feminine" need for a family, snuggling, etc.—the reverse was straining their relationship. The destruction of Spock's home planet instilled in him the idea of continuing the Vulcan strain through marriage and reproduction, while Uhura was focused strictly on her career.

Thus, arguments. Annoying, insipid arguments that started with passive-aggressive jibes and ended with Uhura storming off in a huff and Spock meditating deeply for several hours afterward.

The main problem, Uhura realized, was Spock's lack of respect for her ambitions. She's wasn't a damn breeding mare. She had worked hard—damned hard—to get where she was, and the idea of a homey hearth with kids just never appealed to her that much. She loved Spock, she really did. But as the excitement of their initial affair started to wear off, these problems they glossed over suddenly came to the forefront. The tragedy of losing his mother and his home had increased Spock's need of security for the future. It was a security Uhura wasn't sure she was capable of giving yet.

But Uhura was a fighter. She would fight for this relationship tooth and nail, and they would come to an agreement. "Spock," she said to him one day, catching him as he left his quarters.

"Nyota," he whispered.

"We have to talk."

His lips tightened. "I will be late to the bridge."

"No: you simply won't be early, as you always are."

He didn't sigh, but his lips continued to tighten. Nevertheless, he turned back to his quarters, Uhura at his heels.

"What is it you wish to speak about, Nyota?"

She stood her ground, as she always did, right in the middle of the floor, staring straight into his eyes. "About us, Spock."

A quirk of an eyebrow. "Obviously. What about 'us,' as you say?"

"We need to settle this…this…whatever this is between us once and for all."

"Please, Nyota, you are making this far more dramatic than the situation warrants"—

"No!" She fumed. "I'm not! You keep pressuring me to settle down with you and start a family, but you won't even take our problems seriously?" She glared at him.

He could only incline his head ruefully. "Very well. Go on."

"We need…to do more things together." Her voice wavered slightly and her glance darted away from him a tad. Spock knew she was embarrassed for some reason.

"Such as…?"

"Well," she sat down finally. "I…I just think if we did things more like…well, like normal couples did…."

"Normal?" He interrupted her, and his look was vaguely challenging. "Do you equate normality with strictly human activities? Or simply as anything non-Vulcan?"

Her eyes snapped fire. "Don't you dare accuse me of bigotry. You know that's not what I meant!"

"Then what could you possibly have meant?"

Uhura exhaled a sigh. God, how did these damn petty arguments get started? "Look, let's just skip it. What I meant was…actually going out on dates. And not being so isolated! It worked on campus when I was your student, but it doesn't cut the cake anymore. So," she said in a businesslike manner that, for some reason Spock couldn't fathom, was starting to grate on his nerves, "I've decided we should go on a double date."

The eyebrow quirked again. "A double date?"

"Yes, when two couples"—

"I am not so ignorant of human traditions, Nyota. I know what a double date is."

"Well, then, what do you think?"

Spock ruminated for a moment. "With whom would we go?" He knew she would already know: Uhura planned everything she did methodically and precisely, even something like a double date.

Which of course was the case. Without a moment's hesitation she answered, "Jim and Christine Chapel."

For another reason he could not identify, Spock's stomach lurched slightly. "I assumed Jim would be a part of this, but Nurse Chapel…?"

Uhura shifted uncomfortably. She knew this would be an issue. "Yes, Chris. What about it?"

He took a moment before he spoke. "You and I have often spoken together about her liking for me."

Uhura swallowed. She felt guilty about poor Chris. They had met when the young nurse first came aboard the Enterprise, a frazzled but well-meaning nerd having a hard time adjusting to the new environs she found herself in. Uhura had taken her under her wing, and despite the fact the two were approximately the same age, the lieutenant came to feel almost motherly toward her. And the girl could really make Uhura laugh, despite that much of her conversation consisted of Monty Python and Star Wars references/impressions.

Everything had gone on smoothly between the two until one day when they were in the rec room eating pasta salad and Spock had sauntered in to play chess with the Captain. Uhura had given him a meaningful glance noticed only by him and then had turned back to her companion. Christine was blushing furiously and said in a self-mocking voice, "tee hee."

"Excuse me?" Uhura asked, amused and puzzled.

"Uh…naw, naw, it's nothin'." She buried herself in her pasta salad. The girl liked to EAT, especially when embarrassed.

"No, c'mon, what?"

Christine hesitated. "It's…it's ridiculous, skip it."

"You are gonna tell me, or else I'm taking away that salad."

Christine's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't really do that to me, would you?"

Uhura rolled her eyes. "Don't test me."

The nurse took a deep breath. Then she leaned in to whisper. "I reeeeeeally like Mr. Spock. I mean, for serious. I get all warm and cuddly and icky about it, really."

Uhura could tell by Christine's face that she was serious. As for her own face, Uhura made sure to keep it carefully even. Few people knew about her and Spock, and they had vowed to keep it that way. "Oh?" She asked in a toneless voice.

"Yeah," Christine said eagerly, "I don't know what it is about him! But…this is going to sound dumb and sappy I know, but I just feel this sort of…connection, or something! I mean, the poor guy barely knows I'm alive, not that he'd be interested if he did know. But still," She sighed. "A girl can hope, right?" She shrugged self-deprecatingly, but her eyes were shining. While pretty, she was never drop-dead gorgeous, but her luminous blue eyes and radiant smile really made her something to look at in that moment.

She went on like this through several conversations. And Uhura could never bring herself to tell Christine the truth. And then came the day of the turbo-lift.

Uhura and Spock had found themselves (though Uhura had made sure to find herself) alone in the turbo-lift to sickbay for checkups and she had seized the moment to slide up to the Vulcan and lock lips. Without warning the doors slid open and a numb "…Oh!" caught their attention.

They turned around to see Chapel staring at them, mouth agape. Her arms were over-flowing with files and she was tottering to keep them in her grasp as the shock set in. Her wide eyes stared at them almost unseeingly before she snapped back to reality. "Oh…oh, okay. Um…oh." Before anyone could say anything else, she whipped around and hurried off, head down.

The long frustrated sigh that escaped Uhura caught Spock's attention. He turned to her and inquired, "Is something wrong?"

"I can't believe I let her see that."

Spock was surprised. "You didn't mind the Captain or Mr. Scott finding out about us. And as you're so close to Nurse Chapel"—

"Spock!" She interrupted. "It's a bit more…complicated than that."

And so she had to explain to Spock Christine's long-standing infatuation, and how the nurse had tried to keep professional about it because she didn't think the Vulcan could ever return her feelings. And how Uhura was the only one she had confided in about it. "I have got to fix this."

Christine made it far easier than Uhura could have ever imagined. "Chris! Wait up!" She called after she and Spock had parted ways. Christine was high-tailing it back to Sickbay but halted when her friend called. "Look," Uhura said when she reached her. "I'm sorry, but"—

"You're sorry?" Christine asked incredulously. "Hey, you're the one who had to listen to your stupid friend babble on about how much she crushed on your boyfriend. God! I'm such a jerk-faced dumb-shit!" She ran an agitated hand through her tussled hair. "Ny, can you forgive me? I mean—I—I guess I see why you had to keep it secret. I'll try to stop lo—liking him." Her eyes were starting to fill with tears and her lips trembled a little bit. But despite her frazzled appearance and personality, the nurse did have her pride. She straightened up and tightened her lips—an expression peculiarly similar to Spock's. "So, is…everything…cool between us?"

Uhura blinked, taken aback by her apology. "Oh, of course. I'm sorry I had to keep this from you."

Christine shrugged, lips tightening by the second. "Whattaya gonna do?" She forced a laugh and stiffly squared her shoulders. "Guess I'll…yes. What was I doing…? Filing! Right. Forgot about that jazz. I'll…I'll see you soon, Ny!" She trudged off, waving goodbye over her shoulder.

Uhura had never felt so guilty in her life. But what could she do? Both she and Christine gave it their combined all to make their friendship the easy thing it once was. And it worked, on the surface. But that unspoken tension still hovered between them. And Uhura knew it would continue lingering until Chris got over her feelings for Spock.

"And inviting her along on a double date with us will accomplish this how?" Spock asked in the present.

Always an answer. "By getting her interested in the Captain."

Uhura hated to think it, but why did Spock always have to raise that damn eyebrow? "Really? The Captain?" Spock asked doubtfully.

"Yes, why not?"

Spock cleared his throat. "Did you ever think that the Captain might not reciprocate the feelings?"

"Why? What do you mean? Christine's an attractive girl. Jim likes attractive women."

Spock stamped down on the momentary nausea her words created. Jim and Christine…he shook away the unnecessary feeling. "Yes, but Jim likes women who are not quite…not quite so…."

Uhura gave him a dirty look. "What, geeky?"

"And inexperienced. Didn't you once imply that Nurse Chapel was a…well…."

"Virgin, Spock. It's not a dirty word!"

Spock looked down. "I simply fail to see how they could possibly find anything in common with one another." He looked up at her, analyzing her expression. "And you don't see it either, do you?"

Uhura's brow furrowed. "What? Why would I set them up if I didn't think they would hit it off?" When Spock didn't answer she instinctively knew what he was thinking…and worse, she knew that it was the truth.

She didn't want Christine hitting it off with the Captain. In fact…Uhura wasn't sure if she wanted anyone hitting it off with Jim. Not that she liked him or anything. She was fond of him. Well, he was a pain in the ass. But he was a good Captain. But…well….

Oh, Jesus.

She simply cleared her throat. "I don't know what you're thinking, and frankly, I don't really care right now. This is a good thing for us and it's a good thing for them. So talk to Jim and I'll talk to Christine. Okay?" Her voice gentled and she looked into his eyes.

His face softened too…but only slightly. He inclined his head.

And with that, they headed off to the Bridge.

* * *

The professional, scientific half of Spock's mind immersed himself in his computer counsel on the Bridge. He had recently discovered three new moons located in this newly established Federation Outpost, and he was determined to classify each moon's oxygen level and gravitational pull by the next conference with his science team.

The other half of his mind was quite…perturbed and unsettled.

Nyota's logic was obviously flawed. He could think of nothing productive resulting from this proposed double date. But he had long since learned that once Nyota had made up her mind about something, it was impossible to dissuade her. He had given up trying.

He muffled a sigh. He was sick of just giving up. Giving up the idea of a family after his time on the Enterprise and thus giving up on Vulcan. Of course this wasn't entirely Nyota's fault. He had known from the beginning of their relationship that she had little desire to "settle down," and how was she to predict most of Vulcan would soon become extinct? She obviously cared deeply for him, but she wasn't willing to give up her life's goals and dreams. And she shouldn't have to, he realized.

But after Mother's death…his home's death…he couldn't stand letting Nyota go, not yet. Not let go of the stability and strength she represented for him.

But why Nurse Chapel of all people to go on this farce of a double date?

Why torture this shy girl with not just one but two men who would just end up rejecting her? She didn't deserve this. She…she was a kind girl. Very bright and efficient, and when she wanted, her sarcasm could be just as biting as the good doctor's. She was a valuable asset to the crew. She deserved more than heartbreak, more than what Jim could offer.

His shoulders tightened once again at the thought of Jim and Christine together. Of course, she would not care for the Captain either. That much was certain. Certainly not while she was so in love with him, Spock. That too was certain, from the way her face blushed whenever he entered Sickbay, her blue eyes cast down, only making contact with his eyes when she had to.

And when she did….

He shook away the memory of those blue eyes, and the heat he felt under that gaze. Illogical. Her so-called "crush" on him must end. Ever since Uhura had informed him of Chapel's feelings, Spock had been on-edge and nervous in Sickbay. He had always felt rather…strangely around the nurse, but this revelation worried his mind more than he cared to admit. Therefore, perhaps her "moving on" would be for the best. If she no longer cared for him, perhaps he would cease sensing such a deep, stirring well of energy whenever they met. He had already spoken to the Captain and the date was set. Illogical to dwell on it, it would happen despite his brooding.

Spock glanced at the Captain…who was glancing from his chair to Nyota. The Captain and the Communications Officer had increased their cutting remarks to each other as of late, and they had also increased these glances toward one another. The heat Spock saw on their faces instantly reminded him of the heat he himself felt in the presence of Miss Chapel.

He tried picturing this heat between Christine and Jim.

And then he wished the nauseous feeling in his stomach would dissipate.

* * *

"Ugh…crap." Christine said, stuffing her feet into her pumps. "Saving up all your money for a special anniversary Empire Strikes Back poster so you can't get a decent pair of shoes…dumb nerd," she berated herself. She leaned back on that poster now, which hung proudly above her bed. "Dumb, dumb nerd," she said again as she surveyed her quarters. Let's see…yep. All the standards: Monty Python and the Holy Grail poster, Princess Leia figurines on her chest of drawers, first and only season of "Freaks and Geeks" laying by her computer, a holograph of herself dressed as Harley Quinn at the last Comic-con on her nightstand….

Gee, wonder why Spock would prefer Uhura to such a dynamo.

"Gah, stop feeling sorry for yourself, you dumb ugly bitch," she said in a perkier voice. She grabbed her purse off the bed, still wondering why she let Uhura talk her into this. What, the Captain? Really, Ny? He…was a good Captain, yeah. Also a player, popular, and blondly handsome. In a nutshell, not her type.

Christine looked at herself in the mirror. Not that she'd be his type, either. Christine wasn't ugly, though she would have argued the fact. Her nose was rather too prominent, and her jaw jutted out a bit. But the two somehow went together rather charmingly, and she did have unusually lovely eyes and a killer smile. She was certainly a bit on the clumsy side, but she carried her tall frame with a sort of clunky grace all her own. When she actually put in effort to fixing up her blond hair as she did now, it was also quite becoming and silky. She wore a simple black blouse and skirt, and the shoes she wore fit better than she thought. She couldn't help comparing herself to the sleekly beautiful Uhura, though. She didn't want to go there, but her undisciplined mind took her there anyhow.

She really couldn't blame Spock.

But it still hurt like Hell.

For her sake and for the sake of her friendship with Uhura, Christine had ardently tried to stop loving him. But damn it, he made it so hard! She saw things. Saw how honest and brave he was, how torn he was to honor his Vulcan heritage, his human mother's memory, and his duty to Starfleet. God, how everyone must torture him! She felt drawn to him irresistibly, by those morose dark eyes and his unimposing yet dignified ways.

Seeing him with Uhura was like being in high school all over again, her the geeky tag-along friend to the cheerleaders, who swooped up the eligible bachelors in their manicured palms. True, none of the jocks were really all that interesting to Christine, and Uhura was certainly an improvement in character over Steffy and Vanessa. Still: pretty, composed girl gets the guy. Yup.

"At least I have you, Chewie," Christine whispered to her Wookie stuffed animal by her bed. Then looking at her chronometer, Chapel squared her shoulders and headed out.

* * *

Kirk twiddled with the saltshaker in his hand. Jeez, why the hell had he let Spock talk him into this? His damned shore leave, and he had to spend it at this hokey Deltan restaurant waiting for some girl he only vaguely knew about…who would come with the girl who was occupying his mind more than he cared to admit.

Nyota. Ever since he had finally learned her name, it played constantly in his head, until he felt like dashing it against her communications consul. Really, why was she such a bitch? Would it kill her to just once smile when he came on the bridge, to say, "Good morning, Captain?" Nope, just more jibes at his rural background or his childish antics. True, he may have started this all by calling her a pretentious snob, but that was totally called for.

She was. She was also the most beautiful damned vision he had ever encountered.

Aw, he was in deep shit.

He turned to Spock, who was sitting beside him, staring at the two empty seats before them. "So, what's this Chapel chick look like, anyway? I can't really remember."

He could tell Spock was bristling at his use of the word "chick." Spock often bristled at the mention of Nurse Chapel, now that Kirk thought about it….

"She is approximately 1.73 meters tall, with shoulder-length blond hair, blue eyes, good complexion"—

"You're making her sound a little bit like a horse, man." Jim eyed him suspiciously.

"You asked, Jim."

"Yeah, yeah…." He straightened. "Here they come." The two women walked through the door and headed toward their table, situated by a window that looked out at the extensive Starbase.

Kirk's face softened as his eyes fell on Uhura. She was the picture of grace from head to foot. Gold eye shadow highlighted her rich black eyes and an olive colored dress hugged her slinky form, showing off her long legs.

You're not in Iowa anymore, boy-o.

He and Spock stood as the two reached them. "Good evening, gentlemen." Nyota said.

"Hello," Christine piped in, sticking her hand up awkwardly. Spock's eyes unwillingly drank her in. The only make-up she wore was a light lip-gloss, and her shiny hair rested comfortably on her shoulders. He often had the illogical urge to touch that shiny hair….

"Good evening, ladies," he said instead, and seated Uhura. She was stunning, as usual. But his eyes kept drifting back to the simply dressed Christine Chapel.

Illogical. Focus on Nyota.

"Sorry we're late," Nyota said. "We had some…malfunctions along the way."

Christine grinned. "Yep. The heel of my shoe got stuck in a grate outside the space station. It was pretty epic."

"Uh…huh…." Kirk said, finally noticing her, a frozen smile masking his disappointment. She was a cutie, that was for sure. But he found himself staring at those friendly blue eyes, hoping they would turn dark and arrogant.

But they wouldn't.

Those dark eyes were surveying the menu. "Have you boys ordered anything yet?" Uhura asked.

Kirk jumped at the opportunity to antagonize her. "No. Some of us aren't that backward, despite our poor farm upbringing." He lifted his glass of water in a mock salute. "We waited for the ladies, right, Spock-o?"

Uhura rolled those great eyes. Kirk grinned happily.

Their human waiter appeared. "May I bring you each the wine list?"

Uhura and Kirk murmured their yeses, while Spock indicated no. Each was surprised when Chapel also shook her head.

"You don't drink?" Kirk asked in dread.

"Huh? Oh, no. Messes with my stomach lining, or something. Last time I drank, I spent the whole night—OW!" She flinched as Uhura's foot sharply kicked her ankle. Then Christine laughed self-deprecatingly. "Oh ho, yeah. Probably not the best subject matter right before dinner. Sorry, gents!" She waved an airy hand.

Uhura put her hand to her forehead, shaking her head.

One corner of Spock's mouth jerked upward almost imperceptivity, the closest he would allow himself to a charmed grin.

After the waiter took their orders for the wine, the party looked back at their dinner menus. "I don't know about you," Kirk tried to engage Christine, "but I'm goin' in for a steak bigger than this table. Wanna…split it?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Both Spock and Uhura clenched their fists, for somewhat similar reasons.

Christine only blinked. "Hm? No thanks, I don't eat meat."

This caught Spock's attention. "You do not?"

"No, sir. Part of it's because I love animals, and another part is because…well…you thought the wine story was bad, let me tell you about the time five years ago when my dad forced me to eat a pork chop! Well, about an hour later, it hit me in the"—

_"Christine!_" Uhura hissed. She stared daggers into her hapless friend.

"Whoops."

"Perhaps you should cease dictating the direction of Miss Chapel's conversation, Nyota," Spock interjected quietly, staring evenly at his menu.

Uhura turned her dagger glare on him, wounded and embarrassed. "Excuse me?"

A taut moment of hostility ticked by. Christine's heart pounded quickly—and rather stupidly, she thought—at Spock taking her side.

Kirk looked at Christine. "So, no meat or drink, eh?"

Chapel shrugged.

He grinned deviously. "What about this air? Want me to ask the maitre-de if he can thin it a notch, or…?"

Spock slammed his menu down on the table, causing Kirk to jump a little. Spock stared him down with daggers of his own. "I do not think speaking to her thus is necessary." He barely opened his mouth as he spoke. Kirk had long since learned that when Spock spoke through his lips, it was a sign of approaching dangerous territory. He stuck his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Simmer down, Spock," Uhura told the irate Vulcan. "It was just a joke."

Kirk clapped his hands. "She finally gets my sense of humor!"

"Oh, shut up," Uhura snapped at Kirk. Nonetheless, she damned herself for getting slightly giddy every time he singled her out. _Stop feeling like a damned schoolgirl every time he looks at you, Nyota. You're better than that._

"The point was," Spock emphasized, "that the joke was completely at Miss Chapel's expense. I for one do not find that sort of humor appealing, I"—

"Oh, give it a rest, Spock!" Kirk said.

"Spock, you're taking this far too seriously," Uhura said.

Spock arched an eyebrow. "Really? Before, you accused me of not taking matters seriously enough"—

"Hey!" Christine said. Everyone at the table turned to her. Her eyes shone nobly. She folded her hands quietly before her and looked everyone coolly in the eye. She cleared her throat. Then her face turned animated. "So: this guy walks into a bar… 'Ouch!'" She smiled widely. She looked at her friends, hands outstretched, waiting for the laughs.

They didn't come.

"G-get it? He walks into a bar…" she pantomimed the vertical bar and banged her head into it. " 'Ouch!'" She swung her head back in pantomime reaction—right into their waiter's stomach.

"Oof!" The man said, clutching his belly.

Christine's face turned crimson. "Oh, oh God! I-I'm sorry…Geoffrey," she said, peeking at his nametag. "See, I um, was…nevermind." She looked down at her hands, gnawing on her lower-lip.

Spock could not keep a dreamy sigh from escaping him as he gazed at the mortified Christine.

Geoffrey straightened himself and gave Christine a quick dirty look. "Have we decided on our dinners yet?"

Everyone nodded gravely and gave their orders. After he left, a stony silence filled the air.

Uhura attempted to clear it. "Well, we've sort of gotten off to a rocky start this evening. Let's start over. Jim, you and Christine actually have a lot in common." She nodded and smiled.

Everyone waited for her to continue.

She looked hopelessly to Spock. His arms were crossed and he only raised that increasingly annoying eyebrow at her. No help there.

For once in her life she stammered a bit. "You…you're both…born under the Taurus sign!"

"Wow! Gee golly!" Kirk exclaimed with exaggerated glee. Uhura slit her eyes at him.

Christine tried to give this an interesting spin, wearing that smile that never failed to wreak havoc on Spock. "Hey! Neat! We're just like Hitler!"

Once again, all eyes turned to her, perplexed. "Wait, what?" Kirk asked incredulously.

"I don't know, sometimes I just say things," Christine said, her now horrified grin plastered on her face.

Jim and Uhura simply stared.

Christine coughed and looked away.

Spock found himself aching for her. He, too, had suffered the disdain of peoples' glances all his life, both on Vulcan and on Earth. True, he had never said anything quite so…random and controversial, but he was familiar with feelings of alienation and frustration, no matter how hard he tried to master them.

This lovely girl's red face touched him far more deeply than he had any right to allow.

In a feeble attempt to make amends to his own date and to shift attention away from Christine, he said, "You do look quite lovely tonight, Nyota."

Uhura started to smile pleasantly in return, but the smile faded as Spock continued in an almost eager voice, "As do you, Miss Chapel. Very lovely, indeed." His eyes were wide and locked on the girl.

He had not meant to say that. But as he complimented Uhura, he noticed Chapel's face turn even more red and crestfallen. She still loved him, and comments like that still hurt her, despite the brave front she put on.

So the words had come out in spite of himself. He did not want to hurt her.

This touched off some hidden but nevertheless strong vein of chivalry in Kirk, who suddenly felt remiss for not complimenting his date. "Yeah, yeah, Kristen. You look…great."

"Christine." Spock corrected through clenched teeth.

Kirk sat stone still. "Isn't that what I said?"

"It most certainly was not," Spock continued. "You said, 'Kristen.'"

Christine tried her hand at an airy laugh. "Oh, Christine, Kristen, Christopher, I've heard them all."

"Christopher?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah, my teacher thought I was a boy in fifth grade after Uncle Leon—he's the crazy one, kicked in the head—cut my hair off when I was sleeping once."

She nodded her head pleasantly at the far-off memory. Then she exhaled a sigh as the table turned quiet again, thanks to her. Meh. It was obvious she and Kirk were not going to happen, so what the Hell? "But that wasn't nearly as bad as the time he tried to eat my ferret."

But by this point no one was really listening. Uhura was fuming. For months now Spock had been hinting ever so subtly that she was paying too much attention to Jim. But it's all right for him to blatantly drool all over Christine? She always knew he was uncomfortable around the head nurse, but only now was Uhura figuring out why.

It didn't help matters any that Jim was sitting there sizing Nyota up appreciatively with those damned eyes of his. She hated the excited shiver that ran up her spine at his open gaze. There was something almost…tender there, that she hadn't noticed before. And she was reacting to it despite what her brain told her not to do.

Meanwhile, Christine's eyes met Spock's, and his throat went dry. Each tired to figure out in their own minds why they were so drawn to the other. Spock argued that she was truly rather strange; she wasn't the most conventionally beautiful girl he had ever met, and her social skills were obviously a little lacking.

But then he remembered her behavior from the times he visited Sickbay, and his feelings toward her softened all the more. Despite her spacey ways outside Sickbay, when on duty, Christine exuded calm and compassion. She was sweet but strong. If she disagreed with McCoy, she let him know and did not flinch. She took her job as seriously as anyone else on the ship, and he saluted her for that.

And her eyes were very, very blue.

Unable to withstand the silence any longer, Christine said, "So! How's work going for everyone?"

Kirk leaned back easily in his chair. This was totally his territory. "Not bad at all. I just negotiated with the Tellarians myself, and got the Federation more space in that there Whatsit Treaty."

"The Omicron Ceti II Mining Treaty, Captain." Uhura corrected, staring at him disdainfully.

"Oh!" Christine said, remembering the incident. "Was that the thing a few days ago when McCoy swore a blue streak because his new med-kit got all smashed in the torpedo fight?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kirk recalled happily. "If it wasn't for your quick-thinking protagonist here, missy, you would probably be toast along with everyone else. But I laid the hand of peace on their shoulders, and"—

"Oh, please," Uhura interrupted. "Peace? Negotiations? Jim, you practically black-mailed them."

Kirk shrugged, nonplussed. "Eh. Tomayto, tomahto."

Spock's eyebrow was up again. "Excuse me? I am afraid I do not follow your train of thought, Captain. Tomato…?"

Uhura laughed. "And you just told me how much you knew about human customs, Spock."

He glared at her. "Sorry I am not human enough for you in regard to illogical statements, Lieutenant."

Uhura slumped in her chair, exasperation written all over her face. "It was just another joke, Spock. What is it with you tonight? You're so touchy, it"--

"Yeesh! What's taking our orders so long, right?" Christine interjected, sick of the tension. "This place is goin' down the pooper!"

"Ahem."

"Oh." Christine said as she looked up at the man holding the plates, who had suddenly appeared at her right. "I didn't mean that as any black mark against you, Geoffrey," she finished in a weak voice.

With one last snooty glance directed at Christine, Geoffrey left the group to their dinners.

Kirk couldn't stop chuckling. He was gonna kill Spock for roping him into this. For flaunting Uhura in front of him while he had to make small talk to some chick he didn't even have the slightest thing in common with. He wanted Uhura so badly he could taste it: not just her body, but her. This aggravating, contradictive, fascinating woman. But who was he kidding? She'd never leave Spock, no matter how much they fought. She was too stubborn for that. He took his bitterness out on Christine. The next words left him without his even thinking.

"Jeez, Crystal, you sure know how to charm 'em, donchya?"

Uhura was livid. "It's Christine, you jackass! How difficult is it to remember your date's name?"

"Fine!" Jim yelled back. "Christine, Christine, Christine! Guess I should remember it, since you're apparently so determined to marry us off!"

"Hell no!" Uhura snapped. "You guys would never make it, she's into guys, not goats and chickens!"

"Oh, haw haw haw! Get it? Cuz I'm from a farm! Real original!"

"You just don't realize what a special girl Christine is."

"Gee, you're right. Think it's worth an all-night D&D marathon game to find out?"

"Hey!" Christine interrupted, her ire up now. "I don't do that anymore!"

Uhura nodded venomously. "See? I introduce you to a nice girl, and you attack her! You"--

"ENOUGH!"

The couples at surrounding tables stared with open astonishment at the angered Vulcan, who was gripping Kirk's collar with closed hand, while staring at his company with searing eyes.

"Spock!" Uhura yelled fiercely, grabbing his arm.

"What do you care?" Spock asked bitterly, wrenching away his arm from her grasp. "Do you not yet understand? Why keep pretending? Our problems stem from not only wanting different things in the future, but because you are falling in love with Jim, and he with you."

Uhura shrank back, face numb from shock.

Spock stood. He straightened his tunic and clasped his hands behind his back. His face was cleared of all emotion. He was the picture of perfect Vulcan tranquility. "Nyota, you will always mean a great deal to me. You helped me during the worst time of my life and I am forever grateful for that. But that time is gone and what we once had has changed. This is why you must know what I have now just come to realize." He turned to Christine and his face shifted. "I love you, Christine, far more than I fear I will ever be able to properly express. I see myself in your eyes and I see the same pain. Because I recognize what it is to stifle your love for someone, in order to please others, and in order to keep yourself from looking like a fool. Stifle it until it is too late to…." He blinked his eyes, trying to dissipate the image of his mother falling away from him. It was a raw, open wound that would never fully heal. He turned back to the nurse, staring into her large, questioning eyes. "But I love you, Christine. I do love you. Just the way you are."

She almost choked on an olive.

"I'm sorry, Nyota," Spock whispered to Uhura. He then turned to Kirk. "Captain…Jim…please, don't mess this up." He stared at him meaningfully. Jim nodded slowly.

With that, Spock turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Nyota kicked off her heels, cursing to herself in a muffled voice. She collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her head hummed.

It was all over then. She had lost Spock. She had given it her all and she had failed.

So why didn't it hurt more?

She had left the restaurant right after Spock's exit, unable to keep the hot tears from streaming down her face. But they had been tears more of humiliation rather than heartbreak. Christine had been right at her heels.

"Nyota! Please wait!"

Practically running now, Uhura called, "I need…I need to be alone right now, Chris. I'll…I'll talk to you later."

When she sensed Christine hesitantly turning away, she stopped. She called back. "Chris! Christine!"

"Yes, Nyota?"

Uhura paused before she spoke.

"Please, just be patient with him. That's all the advice I can give." And with that, Uhura ran again and fished out her communicator to get back on board.

Now lying on the bed in her slip and panty hose, Uhura tried to savor the pain of losing the love of her life.

But that pain just wasn't there.

She jolted at the sound of her door's buzzer.

She pulled on her robe and sat upright, calling "Come!"

The door slid open and Jim Kirk stood there, still wearing his leather jacket from the restaurant.

They stared at each other.

For the first time Nyota could remember, her Captain looked uncomfortable, unsure.

"…Hi," he said at last.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"Can I come in?"

She looked down a moment, and then looked back at him. "Sure."

Hands stuffed awkwardly in his pockets, Kirk entered her quarters, and looked around.

"Nice digs."

"What do you want, Jim?" Her face was tired and wary.

It really pissed Jim off.

"What do I want? I want to know what your god-damned problem is, that's what I want to know!"

"What?" Uhura asked aghast. Was this twerp really going to lay into her right now?

Apparently. "Listen, Nyota, I don't get you. All I've really wanted since knowing you…is…well…get you in the sack, but"—

"Oh, get out!" Uhura stood up and started storming toward the head.

"No!" Kirk said, and something in the tone of his voice made her turn around. His face was nakedly open. It was something she wasn't used to, seeing a man emotionally stripped and desperate. Coming from Jim, it really…intrigued her.

"Look, just, just, listen for a minute. I've always been attracted to you. You know this. But…" he stared at her, seemingly transfixed. "But…tonight…and that stuff Spock said…I guess I've figured out it's more than that."

She swallowed. "Yeah?"

He nodded, grinning ruefully. "Yeah." He suddenly found her floor fascinating. "So"—

Uhura pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He was stunned for a moment, and just waved his hands around helplessly. But as the kiss deepened, suavity returned to his movements. His hands reached around and slowly pulled off her robe. He ran his hands down the silky sides of her slip.

Uhura pulled away and regarded him. She stroked his cheek. "I guess losing isn't that bad after all," she purred.

His rakish grin sent those delicious shivers down her spine again. "I'll take offense at that remark tomorrow morning."

They kissed again.

* * *

Spock preferred the dark when meditating. It cut off his eyes from the world around him, making it easier to disappear from his surroundings and delve deeper into his mind. He lay down on his bed, his steepled fingers at his chin.

Only once before had he needed meditation so urgently. Then there had been virtually no time, so he had lashed out in a physical attack on Kirk, almost killing his valued friend.

The valued friend whom he had again assaulted tonight, and humiliated.

Along with the woman who had tried to make their relationship work, despite all their differences.

Along with the woman he adored beyond all measure, who might now be too mortified to ever face him again.

Christine was so shy outside of work, so terribly shy and insecure. Yet in the way she cared for her patients, and the way she stood by Uhura after discovering her friend's relationship with him, Spock knew Christine had a strength similar to that of his late mother and even that of Uhura's.

Hopefully Jim and Nyota would have their happy ending. Spock could visualize the two of them working side by side, year after year, never thinking about tomorrow. They were two driven people just different enough to complement the other, with enough faith in each other to sustain a hectic and unconventional love life.

And what…here Spock shifted uneasily in his bed…what of he and Christine?

He knew right away whom it was when the buzzer sounded.

He stood and smoothed his meditation robe. "Come."

She was still in the black blouse and skirt she wore at the restaurant, her purse strap twisted around her arms, which looked rather uncomfortable. But from the soft glow emanating from her blue eyes, he knew she wasn't thinking about physical discomfort.

He loved her so much.

"Christine." That's all he said. It was all she needed to hear.

With unabashed courage she threw her arms around him.

They did not kiss.

She buried her face in his warm chest, almost crying when his chin rested on the top of her head. His arms were wrapped around her, and he rocked her gently. From the window in his quarters, she could see one of the three moons he had just discovered.

Spock kissed her hair, nuzzling it. She was warm, so warm. He wanted this girl, he loved this girl. He was not sure yet if they fit each other in the way Jim and Uhura seemed to fit. But as he rocked her in his arms, he felt that gaping wound left by his mother, his lost planet, slowly close.

Locked as she was in his embrace, Christine couldn't hear everything Spock whispered to her. But she caught the words "love" and "preparations to attend to," and she squeezed him.

When she spoke, it was without a trace of doubt, the tone strong and clear.

"Yay."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Did it give you a rash? Lemme know in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
